


Day 27: Rough, Biting, Scratch

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [27]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Angry Sex, Arguing, Biting, Bottom John, Fighting, M/M, McLennon, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: George and Ringo are fed up with John and Paul's fighting so they decide to lock them in a room together to work it out.





	Day 27: Rough, Biting, Scratch

"Go fuck yourself, McCartney. I’m sick and tired of your shit. Alright!" John shouted as George and Ringo walked into the room. The two regretted it right away.

"Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, John? You’d love it," Paul shouted back. His face was red and his eyes stood wide in their sockets. George and Ringo looked at each other, knowing full well what time it was again.

"Yes! Yes, I would. Because then I wouldn’t have to look at your stupid face any longer."

"At least, I’ll still get off. And do a better job with it than you’d ever could," Paul shot at him. John flashed him a dangerous look, which made Paul take a step back, but he had learned not to be afraid. His bark was far worse than his bite.

"Fuck. You," John said before turning around and starting to walk away, but Paul grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him back to face him.

"We’re not done yet!" Paul told him sternly.

"Well, I am," John answered as he pushed Paul off him. Paul stumbled backwards at the force of the push and had to hold onto a chair in order not to fall over.

"Perhaps we should go," Ringo whispered. And George really wished he hadn’t. Because the two men were now starting at them and they did not seem pleased with their presence.

"What are you two doing here?!" they both asked simultaneously.

"N-nothing," George quickly answered and Ringo nodded hastily in agreement.

"What are you fighting about anyways?" George asked. Paul crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from John a little.

"None of your business," Paul told him quickly. He hit John’s arm as the older man rolled his eyes.

"Ow! Well, Paul here didn’t get the girl for once. And now the dirty slut is pissed at me," John told him in a bitchy manner.

"It’s not about that!" Paul quickly told his two friends.

"Oh, enlighten me, Paul. And what is it about, then?" John asked with a patronizing tone in his voice, which made Paul’s face flare up in anger.

"It’s everything, alright. Everything. And do go playing dumb now, Lennon," the younger man snapped at him. John merely scoffed.

"At least I’m not the one using his friend for sex when no bird wants you or no one seems to fit your requirements," Paul shot at him.

"At least I have requirements, you dirty whore. Oh, yes. I did just call you a whore. Because that’s what you are!"

"At least I don’t cheat on my wife who's having a baby with my best friend and every single groupie who seems at least a little interested."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, please do," Paul answered with a fake batting of his eyelashes.

"I hate you," John told him, almost screaming at him.

"I hate you more!"

"Okay, just calm down, alright. I’m sure we can all talk about what going on with some decency," George tried and laid a hand on John’s shoulder.

"Love to, but I don’t think John is capable of doing anything decent," Paul shot at his friend, and before George could do anything John pulled away from his grasp and jumped at Paul, knocking them both to the ground and holding a struggling Paul down as he tried to hurt him.

"Let. Me. Go!" Paul ordered him, but it was no use.

"NO!" John shouted back and sat down on Paul’s hips and held the man’s wrist above his head as he raised his first in the air and let it come down hard against Paul’s jaw, and then again at his nose and once more at his lip, breaking the last and drawing blood.

"Ugh…" Paul groaned and he tried to roll over on his tummy and curl up to protect himself, but John wouldn’t let him. George and Ringo quickly helped Paul by hauling John up and dragging him far away from Paul to the couch on which they threw him.

"Fucking freak," Paul muttered as he lifted a hand up and felt his lip. He was bleeding rather heavily. He even felt a little dizzy in his head.

"Don’t you fucking call me that!" John growled from the couch.

"I can call you whatever the fuck I want!" Paul shouted back.

"Paul…" George tried, but Paul wouldn’t listen.

"What? So now it’s my fault. He started fucking hitting me!" he screamed at George.

"You started to fucking yell at me!" John accused.

"You stole my bird."

"You should have left with me! But no! I’m just a fucking back-up plan, aren’t I? Not good enough for Paul McCartney to take as a first choice, oh no. Why take a fucking friend home who loves you when you can fuck a nameless bimbo!"

"She was lovely and intelligent!"

"If her mind was in his breasts, perhaps."

"At least I didn’t knock her up with some kid and be fucking bound to her for the rest of my life."

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! I LOVE CYN!"

"Which is why you fuck every bird you can. And me! You’re no better than me, Lennon. In fact, you are worse. You have no right to judge me!"

"I have _every_ fucking right!"

"You don’t own me."

"You said differently last night."

"Shut your fucking gob. That was just play. I don’t belong to anyone. You do not fucking own me, Lennon. You can’t tell me what to do. And you have no right to steal my women."

"And you have no right to boss us around and tell us what to do and get all high and mighty because you just got a solo song on the new album."

"Is that what this is about. About a fucking song called Yesterday."

"You could at least let us play guitar."

"It’s my song!"

"And it’s my fucking band, Paul. My band. Not yours. Mine!"

"Yes, like it was my girl."

"Well, I fucked with that one," John told him with a grin, ‘She was as bad as that song of yours, you know.  Sloppy, simple, and terrible, lacking technique and touch. In one word, crappy.’ Now, that hurt. Because what John thought of Paul’s work mattered more than what he thought about it. And John knew that and Paul knew he didn’t mean it, but it still hurt. And that fact made him so angry, he raised to his feet and jumped John, going straight for the man’s throat. But luckily Ringo grabbed him and pulled him away before he could do any real harm.

"Alright! That’s it! I’ve had it with you two. I’m done with it. I don’t care what you two are actually fighting about, but this is ridiculous and I want you two to make up. You two are going to sit in one room together until you have made up. And I mean it. And don’t think I won’t notice if you don't. I have known both of you long enough," George told them and he beckoned Ringo to follow him and John with Paul as he led John by his ear to the door to a large bedroom with en-suite. He threw the door open and pushed both John and Paul inside.

"I don’t want to hear a word from you two until you have made up. We’ll go and have dinner now. You two can have some after you’ve made up," George told them and with that he threw the door shut and locked it.

It was completely dark in the little bedroom. There was only one chair and a big bed and Paul was worried about how they were going to get through this.

"It’s all your fault," John suddenly snapped at him from across the room.

"You and your stupid, solo attitude. We’re a fucking _band_."

"Yes, and you’re married, but that doesn’t seem to mean much to you, either, does it?" Paul shot back at him angrily.

"Fuck you."

"Can you say anything else?"

"Shut your cock-sucking face, Paul," John told him. Paul snickered but shut up nonetheless. John sighed and walked over at the younger man who was still standing at the door.

"I fucking hate you," he hissed when he was near enough for Paul to feel John’s breath on his face.

"I’m so fucking angry because of you,’ John continued and grabbed Paul by his collar. Paul didn’t as much as gasp and just licked his broken lip in a challenging way. John slapped Paul’s cheek with a flat hand before throwing the younger man hard against the wall and pressing himself against him. Paul groaned and John could hear Paul was aroused as well. He took his chance and pressed his lips against Paul in a hungry, dirty kiss that made them both want more. So much more.

Paul grabbed John’s jacket with both hands and slid it off of John’s body before throwing John onto the bed and climbing on top of him, rubbing their crotches together before moving down with his hands so he could undo John’s trousers. He leaned down and took John’s ear between his teeth to pull on.

"I’m gonna fuck you so hard right now, that you won’t be able to sit for a whole other week," Paul told him as he let his fingernail drag down over our backs, scratching it as if he wanted to claw his way inside of him. Paul let his teeth sank down the man's neck and the older man cried out as he tried to wiggle free from under Paul, but he didn’t stand a chance.


End file.
